Konoha High School Story
by rikataurus
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke realize they are both gay? And what about Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend? Read what happens to Hinata when she finds something out about Naruto and Sakura. you can read it all in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Writer's note: The story takes a slow start, so the first two chapters are not so good, but it will get really interesting soon enough ;)

Chapter One

Sasuke Uchiha looked at himself in the mirror with nothing but a pair of jeans on.

Wow, I've changed, were his first thoughts as he carefully looked at the stretch marks at the top of his hips.

His gaze then moved to the carefully lined biceps that was formed through hard work in the summer.

It was hard to believe that he had lost nearly two hundred pounds in that short space of time.

Instead of a big fat belly hanging out of his pants, was a lightly noticeable six-pack with not one gram of fat on it.

It was not to exclude that Sasuke was very proud of what he had managed to do.

His face was clear of pimples, and the new contact lenses sat perfectly.

Indeed, he found he did not look like a nerd anymore.

Suddenly realising the time it was, he quickly ran to his closet and tore a new t-shirt out of it.

It hung on him like a bag, but then again, this put a smile on Sasuke's face.

Today was sure to be a great first day back at school.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes as the morning light shone into them.

Like most students on their first day of school, he first thought of putting a gun to his head, but decided against it, because it would not have a positive influence on Sakura, his superficial cheerleader girlfriend.

Naruto was one of the top players of the high school soccer team, and therefore extremely popular, but despite a great group of friends, a super hot girlfriend, and a ton of girls jealous of the latter, Naruto felt deeply unhappy.

This was a feeling he could not explain.

As if something in him was missing.

After getting up, taking a shower, and getting dressed, Naruto stood in front of his new classroom.

Feeling more miserable than ever, he decided to buckle up and enter the class, but accidentally bumped into someone.

The girl was sleek, tall, and had longish dark hair.

"Sorry" he muttered while feeling a tingle go down his back.

"Oy, Naruto!" Kiba Inuzuka, a friend and popular soccer team co-player of Naruto, waved his hand in the air.

He was standing in the back of the class with what seemed to be Neji Hyuuga, the goal keeper, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame.

"What's up?" were Naruto's first words with a fake smile painted on his face.

"Great summer. You?" asked Rock Lee.

"Same old, same old."

Shino and Neji stayed pretty silent as usual.

"Did you see Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"No, but who cares about such a looser?" Naruto answered.

"He is thin" was Shino's answer.

"It's a joke, right?" Naruto was sure his friends were pulling a prank, or something. Nothing could make that big fat slob thin.

"No. You bumped into him while you came in." Neji stated.

Naruto's jaw dropped;

"He was… I thought it was a chick, man."

"Yeah, I know." Kiba said. "He was probably sick of being a virgin."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such an ass." Rock Lee complained. "By the way, how are things going with Sakura?"

"Jeez man, you should have knocked her up by now. You've been dating for what, five months already?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to rush into things, like you, and end up teen parents living in some trailer park, jerk. It's not my fault she's the only girls that doesn't want to fuck you." Naruto snapped back, clearly showing his irritation.

"Naruto, don't take it so personally. You can't help the fact that Kiba is an asshole." Neji commented.

A sweet laugh was to be heard outside of the classroom, and soon after, a beautiful pink-haired girl walked in, and stole everybody's attention.

Her smile was so bright and contagious, that Naruto ended up smiling himself at her sight.

Sakura Haruno. Most popular girl in school, cheerleader, and Naruto's girlfriend.

They were the social elite couple, that everybody dreamed about.

"Ino, you are_ not_ fat, for the last time! If you're going to start doing that, you may as well call yourself a bulimic!" she said to her blond friend Ino, who, despite her normal height, but extremely thin waist, had a tendency to eat very little because she was "as fat as a tanker" to put in her own words.

Behind Ino came Temari, Tenten, and Hinata.

The cheerleaders were all laughing, except for Hinata who seemed to always be drawn-back and concentrated about some very important subject on her mind.

When Sakura noticed Naruto, her smile warmed up even more. She excused herself to her friends and came over to Naruto, but instead of saying hello or anything, slipped a note in his pocket, then returned to the conversation she was having with her friends.

"Oh ho! Someone's getting some, after!" Kiba boasted for his friend.

Suddenly another student came in the door, pale as a ghost, seeming to be extremely lost.

Looking at some paper, then double checking the room number, he took place in one of the front rows.

"Nerd" was Kiba's comment on that.

"KIBA!!" Naruto, Lee, Neji and Shino nearly yelled.

"Sorry…"

The constant rumble of chatting in the classroom took and end when the teacher, Kakashi, came in the door.

"Okay, guys, most of you know who I am, some don't, for those of you who don't, my name is Kakashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this coming year." He said slapping his pile of papers on the desk.

Everybody took their seats, and when he called out their names, he paused at Sasuke's when there was no answer.

Suddenly the door opened, and the young man came in.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Well, well, late on the first day, as everybody can tell. Give me your amount of SlimFast doses per day, and I won't write down your tardiness." Kakashi said.

Sasuke became bright red, as the class laughed at the teacher's joke.

Naruto also laughed, but stopped immediately as Sasuke passed to take a seat.

He had had that tingle in his back again.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi, please write a review, 'cause I need some feedback ;). It would be very much appreciated..

Rikataurus


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

Two months had passed since the beginning of the school year, and Naruto had to pass the qualification test for the soccer team.

He was in top shape, so this was not going to be a problem for him.

Naruto was someone who couldn't get surprised easily, so when he found that Sasuke Uchiha, a classmate who used to be obese, was going to the trials too, he nearly fell of his chair.

"It seems like this year's qualification test is not going to be that easy." Shino said to Naruto as they were having lunch in a café.

"But, is it possible to loose that much weight and gain that much muscle power in the summer holidays?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure: don't underestimate him." Shino took a new bite of steak.

"Why?" Naruto questionned.

"Why? I'll tell you why. I have phys ed with him, and the guy is really strong. He's got, like, a six-pack now."

Naruto choked on his spaghetti.

"I'm just warning you because I know you like to steal the spotlight." Shino warned him.

"I have to give you credit for that" Naruto commented.

It wasn't Sasuke's new six-pack that Naruto was worried about though.

It was his presence.

Naruto could not explain why, but everytime Sasuke passed him, he felt a tingle in his spine that became stronger and stronger over the course of the year, presumably because Naruto was more and more in Sasuke's presence.

After thinking about this on his last forkful of spaghetti, Naruto quickly looked at his watch. At four he had to meet Sakura at the cinema.

It was two-thirty.

"Are you in a rush?" Shino asked.

"Uh…no. Sorry." Naruto apologized.

"So, uh… This Sai guy seems pretty nice, don't you think?" Shino said nervously.

"Yeah. He's a bit of a nerd though. What scares me is the paleness of his skin." Naruto answered honestly.

"Really? I think he's going to get a girlfriend in about two seconds, if he doesn't watch out." Shino replied.

"Why so?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Shino answered.

"Come on, why?" Naruto begged.

"I can't tell you!" Shino said.

"You can tell me anything. You know you don't need to have secrets from me." Naruto said in a girly voice trying to imitate Sakura as if she was talking to one of her girlfriend.

"No."

"Shino, it's not like you're in love with him, right?" Naruto said jokingly.

Shino didn't reply.

Naruto looked up at this.

No reply, no look, nothing.

"Shino, you know I was joking, right?" Naruto said seriously.

Shino still didn't look up.

"Shino," Naruto said calmly, "you're not gay, are you?"

Shino just gave him a quick glance, then looked to the side.

Naruto put his glass on the table.

"Wow." Pause. "That's…that's heavy." Pause. "When… when did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"About two years ago. You remember when we all went to the swimming pool?" Shino answered, looking extremely miserable.

"Oh. Who was it?"

"I don't really want to say…"

"Oh ok, sorry…" Naruto apologized. "But… did you tell anyone else?"

"No."

"Oh." Pause. "Well, you know what? You're a great friend, and if you're gay, who cares?" Naruto said more cheerfully, giving Shino a smile.

"I guess. But…Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Please don't tell the others."

"If you don't want me to, then I won't."

"Thanks."

"So… Sai, huh?" Naruto asked. "Tell me all about him."

"There's not much to say. He's cute, but I'm not sure if I like him or not."

"Aah."

Naruto's cell phone rang. It was an SMS.

_I need to talk to you about something very important concerning us. Could I meet you at your place and not at the movies in half an hour. Don't want to be around my parents._

_-Sakura_

"Who is it?" Shino asked.

"Sakura. She wants to meet at my place instead of the movies. She said she wants to talk to me about something important concerning us. Any idea what it could be?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, it's not my relationship, but I might have a small idea." Shino answered.

"And what is it?" Naruto continued asking helplessly.

"What do you _think_?" and Shino gave Naruto a look.

Naruto thought about it for a while.

"Oh." He eventually said. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooh, yes, okay, I get it. You think?" there was something irritating about it though.

"Well, seven months? It's possible."

"Nah, it's probably not that." Naruto said in a tone of disbelief.

"You better get going then." Shino sighed.

"You're right. Well, then... I'll see you on Monday." Naruto raised himself fom his chair, and gave Shino a pat on the back, not realising that Shino watched him go with a longing expression on his face.

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke. Those really are biceps!".

Chouji Akimichi looked enviously at Sasuke's muscles.

"Unfortunately, I love food too much to do that." he nodded to himself.

"Chouji...You're going to embarass Sasuke if you continue..." Shikamaru Nara was one of Sasuke's best friends with Chouji. They were all in Sasuke's bedroom trying to get a fitness plan for Sasuke so that he could get accepted on the soccer team.

"Look, we've been sitting here for an hour...it makes no sense...all I have to do is sports. Period." Sasuke sighed.

"It, does make sense, because you're going to be in competition with thirty guys who are all as fit as you are, if not even more so, and who all want to get into the team! Besides, did you play a lot of soccer in the summer?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just looked away.

"There you go." was Shikamaru's reaction. "Don't forget that Naruto's gang already has secure spots."

"True." Sasuke muttered. "Speaking of Naruto, what do you think of him as a guy?" he then asked.

"He's a hypocrit. Honestly, sometimes I could just punch him in the face." Chouji answered.

"And what about Sai?" Sasuke then asked.

"Rumors say that he's gay." Shikamaru answered this time still writing Sasuke's plan on a sheet of paper.

"Really?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Yup. You should see the way he looks at you sometimes." Shikamaru continued. "I saw how he tried to take a picture of you with his cell phone once."

"WHAT?" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"He might turn out to be a stalker." Chouji snickered.

"It's not funny! Dude, that really scares me!" Sasuke exclaimed. Suddenly he noticed a figure standing outside his window, in the darkness.

It sarted to run away, when Sasuke looked at it.

This gave Sasuke a cold shiver down his back.

"Done!" Shikamaru said, and snuck the sheet of paper under Sasuke's nose.

As he explained it though, Sasuke could only think of the dark figure standing outside his window.

All he got from that was a bad feeling.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

Author's note:

Feedback required, trying to to write a lot in short amount of time, NO TIME, GOTTA DASH. See you next chapter ;)

Rikataurus


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto lay on his bed, thinking about what Sakura had told him.

Three hours earlier she was sitting on the same bed, telling him where she thought their relationship should go.

Shino was right about the topic that Sakura wanted to address: sex.

"Listen" she said shyly while he lay his head on her lap. "I think that, you know, I'm ready to do _it_."

"You mean sex?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Yeah." She was looking at the window. "What do you think?"

"I dunno... I guess I'm sort of indifferent towards it."

"Really?" a slight tone of surprise was noticeable in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean... if it happens , it happens." Naruto continued.

"Oh, okay." was her reply.

"Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto thought of Sakura as his girlfriend, but this was more because his social environment did.

Having Sakura as a girlfriend did not bother him, but he preferred to treat her like a close friend.

"I don't know... it's just... I'm getting this weird vibe from Hinata. I mean, every time we start talking about you, she... I don't know how to explain it... she completely closes off." Sakura explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"She's become all weird and freaky on me. Before we used to be such good friends, and now, she's giving me the cold shoulder. I have absolutely no idea why." Sakura said in a sad tone.

This had been their conversation.

Naruto had to figure out his feelings towards Sakura, because he didn't feel the attachment to her as she did to him.

Now she also wanted to have sex!

And frankly speaking, he didn't.

At least, not with her.

Naruto had to admit to himself that he preferred talking about her friend problems, than he did about their relationship, and this was something that he would have to then explain to Sakura.

It was something he really feared.

After all, Sakura had been his first girlfriend, and before that, a really, really good friend.

Besides, she was there when he was lonely, and when he needed her, she would drop everything to go and see him.

It wasn't fair to her. Not like this.

* * *

Ever since Sasuke had seen the dark figure looking into his window, he seemed to be constantly nervous, his senses always alert.

The thought of someone stalking him gave him goosebumps.

When Sasuke was little, his brother Itachi murdered his whole family, sparing Sasuke, then fleeing.

According to the news, he was still on the run.

This had caused deep traumatic memories, and was one of the reasons that Sasuke became obese.

Out of nervousness; stress, and fear, Sasuke kept eating. It was like a drug to calm his nerves.

Hot chocolate when he wanted to feel loved, sweets and candy, when he wanted to get the feeling that his life meant something, chewy meat when he needed to get rid of his anxiousness, and the list was endless...

Sasuke could not afford to see a psychologist, so he used to get nightmares almost every time he shut his eyes.

What if that person was Itachi? What if Itachi was following him? What if Itachi wanted to kill him this time? What if Itachi wanted to get money from him?

Sasuke become so anxious, he jumped from his bed, marched over to his closet, and dug out a locked box.

He then rushed to his bathroom, and found a golden key, which he then inserted into the lock of the box, thus opening it.

Chocolate...

Sasuke grabbed the hundred gram bar of milk chocolate, unfolded the wrapping with astonishing speed and brutal force, and finally dug his teeth deeply into a massive mouthful of the comforting substance.

This was his first piece of chocolate in three months.

The taste was so exquisite, and the consistency perfect, thus it melted onto Sasuke's pallet without effort.

Jumping up, still enjoying his chocolate, Sasuke rushed to the window, and shut the drapes as far as he could.

Nobody would ruin his feast.

Coming back to his spirits, Sasuke immediately put the bar back into the box, locked it, and hid the key back in the bathroom.

This was not good.

Through stress he fell back into his old habits.

Realizing his stupidity, he fell to the floor and immediately did fifty sit-up, fifty push-ups, and stretching exercises.

He had to burn it off.

That figure was probably just his imagination. That's right, his mind was playing crazy, because of his past. It was probably just something like a branch or the bark of a tree, that he couldn't see because of the darkness.

He was just being ridiculously paranoid.

Resting on this thought, the seventeen year-old marched back into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and hopped into the shower.

The feeling of hot water against his skin, relaxed him furthermore.

Shutting his eyes, his face under the jet stream of water, the image of Naruto came to his mind.

Naruto seemed to be a nice guy, and besides, he was cute, for a boy.

The girls in Sasuke's class were all ugly.

He couldn't understand why all the boys were so crazy over Sakura, Ino, and that group. The cheerleaders.

They were unattractive, and superficial. All they ever spoke about were clothes, and new diets, while they were already anorexic, and stupid make-up.

Everything was so... girly.

Sasuke didn't like that.

Guys were way cooler, and calmer. They didn't shriek when a hot guy passed them, and didn't spend hours putting on make-up to look like plastic.

Oh God!

And now it all became clear to Sasuke.

It couldn't be though.

But what alternative was there?

Guys are cooler than girls... All the girls in the class are ugly... and there were over twenty girls in Sasuke's class. He had to like at least one of them.

But this wasn't the case. The problem wasn't that the girls in his class were ugly.

The problem was that they were girls.

It seemed that Sasuke was more attracted to boys than to girls.

Which meant that Sasuke was... gay.

**Chapter 3 end**

* * *

Author's note:

Please let me get some feedback how you find the story so far. Chapter 4 will be coming out soon, in the next week, I guess ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for posting this so late, I'm as sick as a dog, with the whole package: fever, loss of voice, coughing, etc etc "

-Rika

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

Sasuke was all ready to go to school.

He grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, locking it twice.

Yesterday, students were already distributing fliers for the Winter Ball.

The Winter Ball was a big party in the gym that found place every year. All the student would go there as drunk as sailors, and basically dance around while the teachers were watching carefully.

"Watching" as in dancing like idiots, and not paying attention to eventual students collapsing due to an overdose of hard alcohol in their bodies.

Sasuke had never dared go to the Winter Ball, because of his overweight, but he always heard great stories from Shikamaru and Chouji.

Apparently last year, a student had managed to break into the principal's office, and started throwing up like mad all over it.

What he didn't realize was that a teacher was taking a smoke outside, and could see the whole show right through the window.

Sasuke wondered if he should go this year, and also if he would drink himself to oblivion.

This year he really had no excuse to bail out on it, because, first of all, his friends were going, and second of all, he wouldn't sweat like a cow anymore.

In two days were the try-outs for the soccer team, and this made him extremely nervous.

How would it be in the showers?

Sasuke feared there might be a chance that he liked all the guys on the soccer team, because, hey, they were fit, good-looking, and too cool for words.

Besides, would he tell Chouji and Shikamaru?

No, they would probably freak if they found out, and then the whole school would know.

There was no way that would happen.

And what about Naruto?

Naruto was so cool and nice, and, and... all these wonderful things.

But Naruto was Sakura's boyfriend, which meant there was no chance that he was gay.

None, nada.

A feeling of despair, flowed into Sasuke's heart.

But, maybe there was a chance...

He had overheard Sakura talking to her friends about it.

Apparently Naruto was getting very distant of her, and she wondered if he might be thinking of breaking up.

Sasuke looked up to the sky.

A bird flew alone above his head.

The horizon.

How nice. To be able to fly into infinity...

Another bird came out, and joined the first. They both flew to a nearby branch, and started to huddle up against each other.

True.

It's November already. How surprising that there are still birds here.

Sasuke looked back down.

He didn't realize the blond hair across the street until it was crossing.

Hey, that... that's Naruto... Oh God! Were his first thoughts until he realized that a huge truck was coming towards him.

Naruto was looking down, typing an SMS on his cell phone.

It was obvious he didn't hear the truck coming.

Sasuke bolted.

The truck was coming faster and faster.

Oh God... Oh God...

Sasuke was heading towards Naruto and stretched out an arm.

He grabbed Naruto, and pulled him to the sidewalk, Naruto's cell phone falling and succumbing to the truck's weight.

Shit!

Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground, Naruto's eyes confused, and loosing their shine.

They hit the ground hard, Sasuke's arm protecting Naruto's head.

* * *

Naruto looked at the Winter Ball flier as he walked out the door of his apartment.

Someone had handed it to him yesterday in school.

Kiba will certainly want to smoke some weed before, he thought.

It disgusted him.

His whole life, his circle of friends, everybody.

Besides he needed to tell Sakura that he didn't want to date her anymore.

As he walked along the street, he started typing an SMS to her.

He wasn't going to send it today, but maybe in a couple of days.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have been thinking about us, and I somehow don't think it's going to work out._

_You have been very nice and supportive to me, which is why I would really love to stay friends with you._

_-Naruto_

Well, maybe he shouldn't break up by SMS.

He had to admit it was pretty cheap, and Naruto tried not to be a cheap person. Especially since he got enough of it around Kiba.

Kiba was definitely the type to not mind breaking up by SMS.

"Cut all ties and make sure to have your peace" as he would put it.

Why was Naruto even friends with Kiba? The guy was obviously a bastard like you could rarely find them.

"Wha-" Naruto stopped thinking about Kiba when he saw Sasuke across the street.

He was looking up to the sky, where two birds were flying and eventually landed on a branch.

Why was Sasuke taking his path? That was weird. Naruto never saw him taking this route before.

His back started to tingle, and his heart raced.

Oh God!!

Immediately, Naruto took his cell phone back out, and tried to SMS Shino.

_You will NEVER believe with whom I go to school with:_

_Sasuke!!_

_OMG!! I really don't want to speak to him._

_-Naruto_

But as he glanced up, Sasuke was running towards him, with a stretched out arm, and pulled him to the ground, while laying his arm under his head.

"What the f-" Naruto wanted to say, but everything started to become dark as the faint image of a huge truck passed him.

The only thing he remembered was Sasuke swearing, and a painful crush on the ground...


	5. Chapter 5

in cute Shigure(from Fruits Basket)-voice:

Hiya all!! Stopped being sick (thank god, it stops being funny when you start coughing up yellow stuff"), and hereby will let you read the fifth chapter of my SUBLIMELY WONDERFUL PIECE OF ART OF YAOI. (even though I'm not a fan of Yaoi myself, and am just writing this story because a friend and I are betting who gets the best reviews on their stories, **WHICH IS WHY I NEED YOU TO POST REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY**!!) (onegaiiiiiiii!!)

Sorry, will stop ego-mania trip before I get carried away-.-"

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sound of the truck's horn was still ringing in Sasuke's ears, even though it was gone.

It had been gone for five minutes now, and the driver hadn't even bothered to stop. What an asshole.

"Shit!"

Sasuke looked up. He was flat on the sidewalk, his arm still under Naruto's head.

Naruto hadn't moved an inch since they fell.

"Shit!! Naruto?"

No answer came from the blond boy.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled. No response.

Sasuke felt his pulse. It was regular, which meant that Naruto was probably just unconscious.

He needed to find a way to reanimate him.

Sasuke started giving him a cardiac massage. And Naruto still didn't wake up.

Right, Sasuke thought. He's not in cardiac arrest, so this won't make any difference.

And then came another idea to Sasuke. A method which was used a lot in mangas or movies.

Sasuke put himself facing Naruto, and took a deep breath..

"WAKE UP NARUTO!!" he yelled, slapping Naruto in the face, with all his strength.

Naruto felt pain on his face. What had just happened? Someone came to rescue him from something, was the feeling he had.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and everything seemed blurry at first, then realized that someone was hitting his face.

"Wha- GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!!" he bellowed.

The slapping stopeed.

Once his sight became completely clear, he recognized a smiling Sasuke, on top of him saying:

"Thank God! That truck almost ran you over. I'm sorry to say, but... your cell phone is done."

Sasuke was on top of Naruto.

Sasuke was _on top_ of Naruto.

_Sasuke was on top of Naruto._

Suddenly realizing the situation they were in, both of them turned their heads, and blushed.

"Sorry..." Sasuke apologized, getting off Naruto.

"Man, did you have to slap me in the face to wake me up?"Naruto asked with a tone of disapproval.

"Sorry... I just... Didn't know how to wake you up."

"Yeah, well, I hope it's that because I really don't want to be seen hanging around with a loser like you." Naruto spat.

Sasuke froze. Loser?... This... made... no... sense...

He had just saved his life, for Christ's sake! Naruto always seemed to have a great personality, always so friendly and cheery... with his friends.

That was it though... with his friends.

With the people he considered to be his friends...

And all the others were losers...

Sasuke got up, and slowly marched to the crushed cell phone and picked it up. He then walked back to Naruto, and handed it to him.

"Here, the item that almost took your life." Sasuke looked furious.

Naruto was in a really bad mood. In a _really_ bad mood.

He grabbed the bits, and just marched off, with a quiet thanks.

"Wait up." Sasuke called.

Naruto really didn't have the time for this. They had to get to school, and they were already late, which meant an hour of sitting back, programmed ahead.

He stopped in his steps, until the dark-haired boy, with the crow-like haircut joined him.

Naruto suddenly regretted the words he had said to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have to save him. And he didn't have to wake him up. He did it out of respect, and out of kindness.

Besides, he was kind of cute, in his own way.

"So... what makes me a loser?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me." he mumbled. Apologizing wasn't part of Naruto's strengths.

"By the way..." Sasuke said. "I'm going to go to the soccer try-outs in two days."

"Oh?" Naruto tried to sound disinterested, because the last thing he needed, was to find a guy on the team cute.

This had already been worrying him, but to this point...

What he really didn't want, was to become gay. A whole lot of complexes would follow up for him if that was the case.

"I wanted to ask... do we need to bring anything other than soccer clothing?" Sasuke asked

"No." Naruto answered monotonously.

"Tell me." Sasuke asked. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being followed?"

"Yeah." Naruto's tone of voice changed. He hadn't expected such a question from Sasuke. "Right after a game, when two hundred fangirls are screaming 'Kya kya' like hysterical birds."

"No, I mean, really followed."

"You mean stalking?"

"Yeah, kind of like that."

"Well, no, not really. Why? Do you know anybody who could potentially be stalking you?"

"Yeah." Sasuke decided to let on. "It's a long story that I don't really like talking about." He continued before Naruto could ask any further questions about stuff relating to Itachi.

This defense barrier Naruto was putting up was ridiculous.

"I won't ask." Why should he be scared?

Girls found other girls cute without _liking_ liking them, so why couldn't he do the same thing with boys?

"What prompted you to go on the soccer team?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, uh..." Sasuke looked a bit embarrassed."I just need to find a way to keep my shape, that's all, and soccer seems to be the right sport to help me do that."

"Well, if that's what you want to do, you made the right choice..." Naruto said

"The training is intense?" Sasuke looked interested.

"Yeah. We need to run for an hour before we actually start playing, then we start jumping over metal bars. Once that is done, we do tons of sit-ups, push-ups, and jog another half-hour. And _then_ we start playing." Naruto explained.

"If you're scared that fat is ever gonna come back, don't be." he said patting Sasuke's stomach, like an old friend.

They both laughed, despite the shiver that went through both bodies.

Without realizing it they were already in front of the school.

"What do we have in first period?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I think History, or... no Math." Sasuke replied.

"Ugh." Naruto grunted. "And we're going to be late which means... detention. Man, if only I had an opportunity to punch Kakashi in the balls..."

"Well... I think he's one of the best teachers we have, but he's strict... and perverted." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, have you seen that red book he reads? Kiba stole it once and read it. He said it was just like porn in letters.. that he takes something like that to a school..." Naruto said disapprovingly.

"I know".

They both sighed because they were in front of the Math classroom.

Slowly, very slowly, Sasuke opened the door, and both students walked in silently while Asuma wrote their names down on a sheet of paper.

Little did both of them know that soon, their new friendship would evolve into love.

* * *

Chapter 5 end.

* * *

Chapter 4 gag:

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was crossing the street. He was typing an SMS on his cell phone, and obviously did not notice the huge truck coming at him.

Shit! Sasuke thought.

He bolted and stretched one arm out, and, as soon as he reached Naruto, he grabbed the cell phone, leaving Naruto to the fate of the truck.

Sasuke _had_ to see the SMS Naruto was typing.


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's note:

Okay everyone, so here's chapter 6.

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and please continue if we want to win this battle!!

A friend told me about a yaoi story, so I checked it out, and I am traumatized since the very first episode... Junjo Romantica is the anime's name, and it is very traumatizing, so I have decided that my story will be a little more romantic...

Still don't know exactly where the story is going, but the chapters are advancing.

Enjoy!

A traumatized Rika...O.O

* * *

Disclaimer. I do NOT own the trademark Naruto, nor the characters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke bound the laces of his soccer shoes, and ran out of the locker room.

Today were the soccer try-outs, and Sasuke was extremely nervous.

Today was the day that decided if he could be on the team with Naruto, _and _keep his shape...

The field was bigger than he had imagined. At both ends were two huge nets.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and ran out to join Naruto, and his friends.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi. So everybody, this is Sasuke, even though most of you might know him, he's in our class." Naruto introduced him to everyone.

"You up for the challenge?" Kiba asked proudly.

Neji snickered. Shino looked at Sasuke intensely. Lee gave him a smile.

"I am." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, great. Let's start." Naruto said.

They all ran out to the middle of the field, where they met with Ibiki, their coach.

"Okay, so Naruto you'll go in attack, Neji in the goal, Kiba middle field, Lee defense, and Sasuke... show me your attack skills." Ibiki commanded.

Sasuke was so thrilled, he could go in attack with Naruto.

He did not even feel the time pass, as he scored two goals.

"Good job!" Naruto praised him.

"Thanks;" Sasuke panted. Before he knew it, the try-outs were over.

"So Coach, does Sasuke get to stay on the team?" Shino asked. Nauto gave him a look.

"I think he does. We haven't had someone so brilliant since Naruto." Ibiki answered. "Training starts tomorrow and is everyday. If you don't show up, I'll throw you off the team. Get it?"

"Yes!" Sasuke was proud of himself.

"Oy! Sasuke! Come over here!" Kiba called. Sasuke ran to him, even though his legs felt heavy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look. The girl's locker room." Kiba pointed to a little window at the top of the wall behind the benches where the coaches sit during games.

"So?" Sasuke asked, then realizing what he said, added "Uh, wow. Cool. Wanna go look?"

Kiba just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That would be suicide." he said.

"They don't have to know we looked, or even see us while we're at it." Sasuke continued his game.

"You don't get it. Sakura is in there. Her senses are those of a wolf.. Believe me, I tried and ended up in the hospital with a broken nose." he explained.

"Oh." Sasuke regretted what he just said. But he would not have done it anyway, because he was gay, and the body of a girl did not interest him.

"Anyways, the only one who would probably be able to look would be Naruto." Kiba added.

Right, Naruto was Sakura's girlfriend. Right.

Sasuke had to keep reminding himself that.

"Man, I would go straight for Sakura if she wasn't with Naruto..." Kiba continued.

And I would go straight for Naruto if he was gay, Sasuke thought.

"Guys! Shower!" Naruto called at that moment.

Shit! Sasuke thought.

What was hotter than a bunch of supertrained high school soccer players getting undressed to go shower? And shower _together_?

The only one who was still holding back was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Come on! The coach wants to go home!" Lee called from the place where the steam was coming from.

"Coming!" he called.

Okay, stay calm, don't think about Naruto without any... clothes... ARGH!! Breathe, breathe. It's just a shower, you don't have to look, and there's steam... okay, come on.. Sasuke tried to calm himself down, and managed to.

All the guys were laughing.

Like a zombie, Sasuke turned the hot water on, and started to shower.

"Hey Sasuke!!" Naruto called, putting one arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Wanna go out for a drink after?" he asked.

"S-sure." Sasuke said.

Managing to calm himself down, he finished, and got dressed with everybody else.

"By the way, when did you guys start to become friends?" Neji asked.

"Oh Sasuke saved me from a truck." Naruto said

"N-Naruto!" he started to feel embarrassed.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Wow, that's cool!" everybody started to be interested in how it happened, so Naruto explained everything, making him the center of attention.

Once that was over, Naruto went up to Sasuke.  
"Listen, I'd like to talk about something with you. Can you come with me after?" he asked.

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

As Sasuke was walking alongside Naruto in the field, he turned around and noticed a pale figure sitting in the stands.

He was too far away to recognize who it was, but he got the feeling it was glaring at him.

"We'll join you in a minute!" Naruto called to the others as they were yelling at him and Sasuke to got to the group.

"So... Why did you want to talk to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh... well... you know Sakura, of course, don't you?"

"Not personally, but she seems to be a really nice person." Sasuke was putting on a mask. "You two make a great couple." he lied.

"Speaking of that... you know, have you ever been with a girl, and you just feel the chemistry is not right?" Naruto's voice was uneasy, and very irritated.

"Well... I can't really say, because of this." And Sasuke touched his stomach.

"Oh, well..."

"Look, if you have a problem, you can sort it out by..."

"I want to break up with Sakura." Naruto blurted out, cutting Sasuke off.

There was a rush of silence, and the wind became a little stronger.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"Can you help me?" Naruto sounded distressed.

"I guess. But...one thing I can't do his tell her for you." Sasuke warned him.

"No, I'm not asking you to, it's just that, I need help writing her a letter or something like that, 'cause, you know, we've just been together for so long, and, well, anyway, I think you get the picture."

The wind suddenly blew very hard, swaying some leaves across the field.

The approaching bite of winter coldness came to the boy's hands, and wet hair.

"We better get going. Sasuke mentioned. "But there's one thing I don't understand..."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You have four friends that you know longer and better, so why not ask their help instead?"

"Those guys... they're not genuine. It would be all over the school if I told them about my plans, and besides, you seem like a nice guy."

Sasuke grinned.

"Thanks a lot for helping me on this."Naruto said."Sakura is just a really nice girl, and I don't want to hurt her feelings. Let's go." he continued.

"I get it." And Sasuke joined Naruto as they walked off into the setting sun.

Little did Naruto know, that Sakura was two-faced, and that it was in his interest, to have fallen out of love with her.

* * *

Writer's Note:

Okay, so this is the end of chapter 6.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Just write anything.

So, Sakura is two-faced, read the next chapters to find out what's going on, and, yes, the Narusasu love is taking a long time to develop, please just have a little patience with that.

And, yes Ketwaroo, Sasuke's hair _is_ comparable to a chicken butt.

See ya next time!

Rika.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay hi everyone!This chapter is a bit long, but worth it! Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed the story so far, and who put it on Favorite Story, or Story alert, and all that other stuff.

Enjoy!

P.S.: Bailey's is the grossest drink on the planet!

P.S.S.: DO NOT DO **ANYTHING** HINATA DOES, AT HOME OR SCHOOL!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the trademark Naruto or the characters

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sakura Haruno looked over to the group of football players in her classroom.

A feeling of sadness rushed through her heart, while Ino was telling her about the latest "absolutely fabulous" diet, she was trying out.

Hinata was looking down as usual.

This being-depressed nonsense had started since a year and a half, although no major event had happened to Hinata. At least, none that she spoke about.

Sakura just couldn't understand it.

She looked over to the boys again. Two in particular.

The tall blonde, was sitting in his chair and glared at the floor, while the others formed a circle around him.

She couldn't understand him. He had changed so much lately, as if his will to live had transformed itself into air.

Her boyfriend used to be so happy, joyful, open, but now he was closed, sad, and seemed constantly depressed.

Maybe that was because she had turned to the second boy.

He always had something funny to say, or to laugh about.

On the outside he played it cool, but once you cracked his shell open, he was sweet and sensitive.

How long had she been going out secretly with him now... four, maybe five months?

She forgot time when she was with him, and moreover, all her worries, her problems, her fears.

He was like a drug to her. Every time she felt something uncomfortable, she would go get her kick of him, and everything would be alright again.

The aftereffect of that was that she felt so guilty though.

So guilty towards the first. She tried to speak to him about it once, not long ago, but instead made the situation she was in, worse. What was she thinking?!

He was so sweet, yet so closed up, inside his walls.

"Ki-ba." she said to Ino and Sakura. They were her best friends, but she didn't tell any of them about what was going on.

Ino paused in her oral thesis about diets, while Hinata still looked down.

"What about him?" Ino asked.

"What do you think about him?" Sakura continued genuinely.

"I think he's an ass. He's the type of guy that won't accept a girl unless she's thirty kilos, and a model." Ino answered.

"What if I told you I've been cheating on Naruto with him?"

Hinata's look shot up.

"_What_?" she said sharply, and her gaze was piercing. Something that Sakura hadn't seen in ages.

"Five months already. We've been sneaking away together all the time."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Wow." Ino said. "Um... when are you planning on telling Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"I can't... believe... it." Hinata mumbled. "How could you have so much disrespect towards Naruto?!"

This answer shocked Sakura.

"Hina...ta..." Sakura barely got out.  
"I'm done. Sakura! There's no point even speaking to me again! Please don't come near me!" Hinata raised herself from her chair, and stormed out, causing some attention.

"What... was _that_?" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Ino took a sigh.

"Sakura... I don't mean this badly, but... haven't you realized?" Ino asked worriedly.

"What? What are you talking about?" she nearly yelled. "Ino, what happened? I don't understand her anymore! I thought she was my friend! I don't get it!" Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"You know something." she cried into Ino's arms.

"Oy! Sakura! What is it?" Kiba called.

"She doesn't need your influence right now!" Ino spat back. The boy seemed to be offended. Ino turned back to Sakura.

"When was the date you started going out with Naruto?" she whispered softly

Sakura had to think back.

"Twenty-first of June... I think..." she cried

"Exactly. That's one and a half years ago. And when do you remember Hinata starting to be so depressed?" she asked.

"Last July...But what is the link? I mean, Hinata never talks to Naruto and is kind of distant towards him when he's with us."

"Exactly, Sakura. Hinata was in love with Naruto before you started dating him." Ino explained carefully.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"She layed low, while you were dating him, even though it was hard for her to accept. I guess, this... just...made her blow up..." Ino continued.

"But, why didn't she ever tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Because she's your friend, Sakura. If the situation had been the other way around, you would have probably done the same thing, right?"

"I feel so awful. I have to break up with Naruto! This whole game... it's been tearing me up inside! I can't take it anymore!"

"Then break up with Naruto. Listen, you don't have to be worried about him! You don't need to tell him that you're in love with Kiba! Just tell him your feelings have changed! That's all you have to do!"

"Okay..." Slowly Sakura got up, and headed towards Naruto wiping her tears, under Kiba's worried eyes.

"Naruto..." she said. "We need to talk. Do you have time later?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Everything alright?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Umm, we'll get to that later." she said;

"Okay."

Sakura returned to her seat, while Hinata entered the room again, because class started. Her eyes were red from crying.

Sakura looked down. Her stomach was churning, and a cramp started.

It will all be over soon, she tought.

Fear started to build up inside her, while the end of the class came too quickly, in her opinion.

Slowly, feeling like she was going to her funeral, she raised herself, and marched up towards Naruto.

"Um, Naruto?" she said quietly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I forgot! I'm doing something with Sasuke now, so... can we talk about it tomorrow?" he said quickly.

"...Sure." she replied, and smiled, using all the strength that was left in her.

Kiba was the only one left in the classroom.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I'm worried about you."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell him..."

"About us?" A streak of panic was visible in his voice. "But... he's one of my best friends." he said calmly.

"I can't play hide and seek anymore, Kiba. I'm so tired, and sick of it." Sakura explained.

"But... he's one of my best friends..." Kiba repeated.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me in the locker room last year!" and she marched out.

At home, Sakura lay on her bed like a skeleton, and immediately fell asleep. The dream she had was weird.

Hinata stood in front of her and got bigger and bigger, while taking Sakura in her hands and crushing her.

Little, by little, Sakura was losing air, and started choking.

That's when she woke up, covered in sweat.

Today, she had to tell Naruto what was really going on in her life. The fear she thought was going to disappear today, was still present, and causing her enormous cramps.

The day in school wasn't that bad, even though Hinata didn't even look at her.

Naruto had time after classes were finished, and he, ironically enough, also had something to tell Sakura.

They went to a private corridor.

"I need to talk to you about something." Sakura started.

"Okay, go ahead." Naruto encouraged her.

"I... I don't think I can continue dating you..." she said closing her eyes. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"You're right, Sakura! You can't!" a voice called from the other end of the corridor.

A slim, long dark-haired girl was approaching them, holding something at them.

Sakura turned her face to see Hinata, but at the sight of what she was holding, her body froze.

Naruto must have done the same, because she heard him gasp.

Hinata was approaching them, with a silvery, gleaming gun, pointed right at them.

Chapter End.

* * *

A/N: _**DO NOT USE GUNS!!**_ I'm serious! Hinata is crazy, so there's a reason, that she uses one, but VIOLENCE IS NOT A SOLUTION!!

Please remember that high school sucks, but it's only a small part of one's life!


End file.
